Where Angels fear to Tread
by KaraMeL
Summary: (First story in "I" narritive) Jack must find Daniel after he is taken by three aliens.


Where Angels fear to tread

We always had a joke between us, me and Danny. I always told him he had a guardian angel there to save his sorry ass. I guess we all can't have a full time angel with us all the time. Danny's always worked full time; I can't remember a time where it wasn't with him. Klorel's ship, Onneas's, Abydos... I guess he was lucky. In what way I have no idea. I always envied his stride into danger. I would have never done that, well against orders that is. That's why we almost lost him. I guess beggars can't be choosers because no matter which was you cut the cake we always get Danny back. Except this time. And it's my fault.... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

We had just landed on the strange world of Nasius. As soon as we were thrown out of the Stargate, we noticed how different the place was compared to all other places we gated to. Although I don't believe in that voodoo crap, but I could swear there was someone watching us. I've run this scenario over and over in my head trying to figure out what I had done wrong. I can't pin point it. Whatever it was I swear that I could've done something to prevent what happened next. Three natives, almost children stepped out of the forest. To think I probably would've noticed them. We were thrown by a coniferous forest. When I think about that I thought it was strange. I'm always a very observant person. The natives were a multitude of colors, reds, whites, blues, purples and reds. I thought they looked like clowns. But their most distinguishing mark was one I got barely a glimpse of. On the back of one, there was a tattoo. Not large, but not small either. It was of a snake. Not of the coiled snake that Teal'c had on his forehead but a snake that seemed so real it wanted to jump out and kill us. I took a step back; nobody noticed my hesitation, not even Daniel who had gone closer to the aliens to try to talk to them. I slowly positioned my hand by my weapon. No way was I going to let them do anything to us. Just a few weeks ago, we had been imprisoned a snowy world on P4X 356. It was really cold. I couldn't believe how freezing it was. We were left in an airy barred cage on the outside of the fortresses. Teal'c was okay, or that's what he said, He even seemed to lean over in times of inattention. Sam was a good girl. She tried to control her shivers but you could see them. The natives had mistaken us for Goa'ulds and had taken all our cold weather gear and left us there. Slowly we started to freeze. Frost covered our clothes and started to seep through. I was hugging everybody in a tight circle. Carter's mouth was blue, so was Daniel's. Somehow, I didn't think I looked so hot either. Carter was thinner than we were, so with her in the middle we stayed there, cold, freezing and totally unable to escape. By the time night had fallen it had started to snow. The snow slowly started to cover us. I couldn't think of anything but to slowly be buried. I had no idea that both Daniel and Carter had fallen unconscious. I swear I didn't. As the snow buried us, I guess I should have known. Daniel was, and always had been, afraid of inclosed spaces. This would have caused him to panic. By the time morning had crept over the low horizon the natives came back. I knew they were surprised that we had survived the whole ordeal, but we did. They took us out. Teal'c was so frozen stiff they had to carry him. It took two natives to do that. Next it was me. I refused to be carried and suffered because of it. I couldn't remember how to use my legs; they had completely stooped functioning. A man carried me to the village. I never fully understood how their fortress were warm, well hot compared to the outside. Trees of all sorts were there, fruit, leafy even tropical. As we were carried further into the interior I lost consciousness. I guess that shouldn't have surprised me, I had been in below 50 degrees temperatures with barely anything on and them been transferred to a warm climate with no time for transition. When I finally woke up, I was in a strange room; statues and tapestries of all sorts seemed to litter the walls and floors. I was finally able to grasp that there was a person across from me. It was the elder. He apologized and I forgave him. It wasn't until later did I realize what he was apologizing for. Daniel and Carter had been frozen so badly that they had no idea what to do. They had never woken up. When I finally saw them, I felt like an idiot. I should've known the consequences of them being out there. I was trained in that kind of stuff. Daniel was a geek that spent his time digging up fossils in hot weather. Carter was a desk jockey for the Pentagon before she joined the SGC. They were under tons of blankets and still had a bluish tinge to their lips and faces. They were so still. You'd think I had a little more diplomacy then what I did. I called to Teal'c, who was trying to explain something to the befuddled natives. I grabbed Carter, wrapped her in a couple blankets or fur, and told Teal'c to grab Daniel. Teal'c said good-bye and without questioning my orders took Daniel and followed me. We went through the rain and snow that had somehow accumulated when we had come, and we left. We went through the snow and opened the gate. I didn't even have the chance to check if the two were breathing until we got to the other side of the gate. It's interesting when you feel the effects of adrenaline slowly go out of your body. I didn't even realize I had forgotten to put on a coat when we left the heavenly paradise. I was still cold, but as fatigue would have it, I kinda collapsed on the ramp. I was still sitting and holding Carter but was barely aware when Dr. Fraiser was running of to us. Teal'c told me later in the infirmary that Daniel and Carter were fine except for a slight fever. I was glad when the Doc let me see them. They were okay. I had about a million things to say, but each time I opened my mouth nothing came out. I finally gave up, seeing that Daniel had fallen asleep again and Carter looked like she would any minute. I also heard from Teal'c that the doctors had dumped me in a bath full of warm water just to unfreeze me. I smiled and told him the woman nurses couldn't keep their hands off me. I think he was pretty confused. I guess I'm doing it again, rambling I mean. Back to what I was trying to tell you... I think. Well those weirdo's on Nasius started to do something, I really have no idea what, they separate, and one of them pulled out a stick, he started chanting in some ancient dialect and I turned to Daniel. He was muttering to himself.   
"Sounds like Celtic, no ancient Greek or roman, cross between Egyptian.." He scrunched his eyes. Then he tried speaking himself. I isolated that as the second mistake. Remember I never figured the first. "Hyman liuth?" Daniel said. The aliens stopped their chanting and Daniel's stepped away nervously.   
"Hyman liuth?" They repeated.   
"Onius juith?" Daniel said. I clearly could hear the shake in his voice. I guess I would've been afraid too, the aliens stood at least a foot taller that he did, and it intimidated him.   
"Ha!" The alien barked. He shouted a couple more phrases to the sky and Daniel stepped back.   
"I think we should go." He said. I wasn't really listening. I was watching the awesome spectacle overhead. The clouds above were swirling and weaving, the air picking up, and over it all I heard the three men chanting. The clouds swirled, twisted and turned, the purple, blue evening sky turning an ominous night black. The only color in the sky that was left was the purple, dark blue and maroon that tossed over us. I had never seen anything like it before. I don't think anybody on earth ever had. Daniel started to back away; his eyes still riveted on the churning skies above. I could hear snatches of words he was mumbling to himself.   
"The ancient gods... purged.. those who did no.... follow him...killed..who did not." I watched as the ground below also began to shudder. The Stargate toppled, It's naquada rings firing up then dying. Sam, who was beside me, let out a startled cry before dropping after the earth below wavered and rose. Teal'c stood there. His eyes were also watching above. Daniel was now by my side. He had dropped to his knees, his head on his knees, praying. The three men that had started this had vanished. The ground rumbled.   
I jumped away from the spot where I had been standing when a tree dropped, it's massive branches tumbling where I had been no more than a second ago. Now Daniel was obscured from my view I tried to climb over the tree trying to find him. I found him; he was holding his head. I could see some blood as he looked at it surprised. He had been clipped by the tree when it had fallen. I tried to reach him, but for some reason the world tremored again and the tree that he had been under toppled.   
"Nooo!" I shouted, The tail end of the tree whipped down towards me and I rolled out of the way. The ends catching one of my ankles. I felt excruciating pain in my left foot but regardless I crawled over to where I had seen him last. He was partially covered by the tree. There was a shallow crevice where he had been and I didn't know if he was okay or if he had been crushed. I got over to him. Glad when I saw only that one of his legs were broken, but not badly. I couldn't move him without aggravating his injury. I waited and heard the howl of the wind as it rose. Now rocks started to shiver and pick up from the ground, flying over our heads. I tried my best to protect us but the little pebbles turned into large rocks that sailed over us in a flurry of hail. I think I was hit in the head by one of them and then I lost consciousness. I couldn't be sure what woke me up. Maybe it was the sunlight that shone through the branches that partially covered us, or maybe it was the birds that seemed to call to us. Then again, it could have been Carter.   
"Sir? Jack? Colonel O'Neill?" To hear so many derivations of my name woke me. I tried to speak, but my throat was unbearably dry. Instead, I opted for moving the branches that completely covered me. The rustling of branches must have alerted the captain because she seemed to wander in my general direction. I tried croaking a few syllables.   
"Cater?" I sounded stupid but I was all I could bear, my leg hurt like hell and my head pounded with every beat of my heart. It hurt, I hurt, and I hoped Carter's voice would stop ringing in my head. Actually, I prayed. As I waited for her to dig me out - sort of - I remembered Daniel. The last place he was was right beside me. I couldn't feel him, see him or even hear him. I franticly searched where I could and found nothing. How could he have disappeared in to thin air? Trust me he was stuck, not even I could lift that huge tree without super human strength. So how did he just walk away? I sat in the dank hold that had sheltered me until I heard Carter remove the top branches that covered my head. I was free.   
"Hey Colonel." She said, her grimy face appeared, framed by the blue, purple sky overhead. "Where's Daniel?"   
"Question of the day." I muttered to myself. Then out loud. "It's the strangest thing. He was here with me. He was trapped under this tree, he couldn't have gone anywhere." I tried to look calm. It wasn't working. Someday I'll wring Daniel's neck. Who knew how many gray hairs I had gotten because of his inability to keep out of trouble?   
"What do you mean he was here?"   
"I meant he was here." I tried to lever myself out of the space. I gesture vaguely to my side. "He was trapped, and he got away somehow." Sam looked perturbed.   
Teal'c's monotone voice floated up from by Sam. "I believe he has been taken."   
I should learn how to keep my temper in check sometimes because I believe I just blew up at Teal'c right then and there. "Taken? What kind of an idiot do you take me for? No one could lift that thing, no one could have escaped with him unless that thing or person or whatever had super-human strength, god, I fail at being a leader and now my teammate is taken? By something? By what?" I had no idea what I was saying. My face was completely red. I could feel it. I felt like a volcano. I guess life just isn't what it's cut out to be when you've fallen and can't get up. Sam rolled her eyes. To her it seemed like one of Cassandra's temper tantrums. Besides, I had had them so often she was used to them. Sam looked at me with a skeptical eye and offered me a hand. Although I refused at first, I knew male pride wouldn't help me in this situation.   
"Alright." I got up, with Sam's help and almost yelped in pain as I put my weight on my ankle. Sam looked concerned as I hobbled backwards to sit down.   
"Are you alright sir?" She asked with a slightly annoying tone that sounded and reminded me too much of the Doc.   
"No captain I am not, and by the way, I've determined my ankle is broken." Sam looked at me strangely, as If I was a piece of meat that seemed a little green to her. Sarcasm never reaches scientists, I thought to myself. Sam never got my jokes, nor did Daniel. Daniel. The back of my throat went dry and I swallowed hard, sending a wave of pain down my throat as I tried too hard.   
"Sir?" I hadn't noticed I had been lost in thought for the past minute, the gentle, but insisting prod from my second in command woke me from my daydream of sorts.   
"Hmm?" I opted for a disgruntled sound rather than words.   
"Sir?" It was more insistent now.   
"Yes captain." I couldn't keep the slight tinge of annoyance from leeching out of my mouth.   
"May I see your ankle?" I looked up at her. I remembered when we had been inexplicitally been thrown through the second Stargate on Earth after the Stargate we had established a wormhole with had been shot at with an energy weapon. I thought about her quick way of dealing with broken bones. Splints. I looked back up at her.   
"Knock yourself out." Hey, I thought to myself, at least this time I can have the pleasure of the surroundings to be a little nicer.   
"Hey, Ow!" I cried out suddenly as Sam yanked off my boot, hard.   
"Sorry sir. The pain will pass."   
"When?" I said more to myself than to my two uncaptured teammates. Teal'c, who was watching Sam, uh, 'torture' me looked up. Man that guy was sharp. Thankfully Sam hadn't heard, but then of course Teal'c did have superior hearing nothing powers thanks to junior.   
"Okay sir, you're ankles just twisted, not broken. No walking. You sit and get comfortable. Teal'c and I will look for Daniel." I nodded. Sam also gave a small nod of acknowledgement. She was so nieve. I gave them a wave as they left. They obviously didn't know me well. If one of my team was I trouble, I would go and help them, regardless of the cost. I limped in the direction of a beaten path, making sure that there was no sign of my estranged alien friend and his companion. There wasn't. I started to hobble off, when a large hand grabbed my arm and lifted me up a couple of centimeters off the ground. I had underestimated Carter. She is very smart that woman is. She had sent Teal'c back, knowing full well I was as stubborn as a cow and that I would no be persuaded to stay in the spot. Teal'c finally turned me so I could face him.   
" Samantha Carter had requested you stay here to prevent further injury to yourself. She has given me authorization to use any means necessary to keep you here." Jack looked at Teal'c, then down at the Zat gun that the Jaffa was holding. Damn. I would get her back. I would. Teal'c settled me down on the large tree trunk. Well, now at least I had something to occupy myself with, trying to escape from Teal'c. 

Now, As you know I was trying to escape from Teal'c, I have to say I picked a great guy to recruit. First I tried crawling. Bullshit that did. About a meter away, on my knees and eyes to the ground I bumped into something. And I bet you could guess what I bumped into. Teal'c. Well, he didn't seem to be too happy to see me moving, well as far as I could tell. Molten head just stood there. Now, he kinda dragged me back to where we had been before, actually that was an understatement. He grabbed me like a baby and carried me back. Thanks Teal'c. Someday I would get the better of him, but for now I was focused on getting out and going to find Danny. Tough shit. Well, at least I tried. I'd love to credit my daring escape to me, but unfortunately a bird did it. It was hooting and hollering like some sort of deranged criminal that had just spotted a woman after twenty years of solid imprisonment. Yeah, well Teal'c went over in that direction and I took a run for it, well more like a crawl for it. Before Teal'c knew what was happening I was gone and over the ridge. You can think how angry Teal'c was. He stormed after me shouting. Calling my name more like it, but you could hear him clear across the valley. The first mode of business. Find where snake shoulder went to. No footprints, no conveniently placed articles of clothing, nothing. Well, as if Danny's angel was watching me, well! Daniel's glasses. I picked them up, completely unaware that they were practically useless because both frames were cracked. But I was hoping that maybe by some strange odd chance that he wouldn't need them to see, like that planet... uh... P3R 636. I think. Well any ways he got himself hooked on that thing, on Ra's ship, sarch... ascophguas... uh... sarchipih I think. Well, I never really was good at names. Well, that was the past. You can tell I'm nervous when I keep saying 'well' as first word for everything. You know well this well that... Okay, mind focused must located Danny-boy, a.k.a. Daniel Jackson a.k.a. Space monkey. Now, hill in front of me, twisted ankle bruises so on. I grabbed a stick and sprung to my feet. Gravity prevailed. I fell right back down. After figuring that jumping up with one foot in the body shop isn't good, I levered my self up a little more carefully. Wonders behold I stood up. Well, for a couple seconds any ways. I was down, flat on my ass and still trying to get up. Maybe Teal'c should have come along. I could do worse. But what was done was done and as usual my molten-faced friend would probably be his old loyal self. Speaking of that nickname, that's what me and Danny made up after Teal'c was in my body and I was in his. Well, after being reminded of that, I could be a little freaked. Any ways, back on track. I was always infamous for being single minded, but when I first joined the Stargate program I couldn't help but reopen it just a little bit. After the Nox, Goa'uld, and practically every species that they had every met he had seen so much, with Danny and Carter being a little open minded wasn't a big thing. Danny. Topic, Danny. Okay. Now, I had found Danny's glasses, covered that. Any other signs of the man? None. Well the only thing that was stopping me from getting to him was the mountain in front of me. There was a worn path and I picked up my foot to step over the branch in front of me. I had a feeling that this was going to take awhile. 

Geez. First thought when I got up to the top of the hill. There was nothing below me but valleys; bodies of water and strange lava colored flowers, which could be seen as far as the eye could. Great, just great. Well, just sitting here and pondering to meaning of life wasn't going to get me squat. Now first things first. Assessment of the situation. Me. Hurt, like hell. No change. Any sign of Danny? I crouched and I could see scuff marks, like somebody had been dragged or something. I could be a number of possibilities, but I was leaning towards Danny-boy. The trail winded down the valley and to a waterfall at least a mile away. I was seriously going to kill the man if I found him. I quickly corrected myself. When, when I found him. I started to walk, wincing every step of the way. I was hoping Carter and Teal'c wouldn't try to follow me, knowing them I would've been caught, bound and tied to a tree for trying to escape for the third time. I also bet Carter and Teal'c were right behind me. What can I say I'm a very guessy kinda guy. Not a very good time to be telling a joke. Not good at all. I've had jokes from just about any era from my life. I'm a joking kinda person. I get it from my mom. Yep. Family. Interesting word. Me, myself? I was always a guy who wasn't big on family. Until I met Sarah. Then came along Charlie. My son, my life, and almost my death. Poor Charlie. How did he ever manage to find my gun? Why did he point it to his head and pull the trigger? Why? Many questions were still lodged in my mind. I remembered Sarah's look on her face when the sound of a gunshot pierced through the still afternoon air. I remember the pain and the funeral and most of all the divorce. I just couldn't stand to let Sarah look into my eyes, they were once hallow and un-living. Then I met her. When I lost Charlie I feared my eyes would give away the very emotions I sought to hide. Family. Well I had lost that, I never did want to but I did. Then came the Stargate mission. Death mission. I remember brown was the one who said that, I also remember with shame the way I treated my fellow comrades. I couldn't have been more disrespectful to a vagrant on the street. I also remember Danny them. Naive, a total geek, and worse he had never had family, never had the chance to be loved. I hated the fact that he managed to get Sha're to love him. There was no less a word. When I had left Sarah I felt so jealous of the twerp who managed to get everything. I met a boy on that planet, before the real Jackson, named Skaara. First we didn't hit off. He was a pesky kid who didn't know when to leave me alone. But after Jackson's supposed 'death' and the whole fiasco with Ra and his guards, I couldn't help but open up the least bit. I remember too when Danny lost his wife, she saved him in order for him to survive. He was crushed, broken. Only later did I learn the he had lost his family the same way, in front of him. Sam told me later after our little experience with the Keeper that his parents had died in the New York Museum of Art setting up an Egyptian display. They had neglected to tie the clamps properly for the big stone that they were laying and the stress was too much. It collapsed on them and crushed them. Danny had been watching the entire time. I had taken out Danny's psyche files after I had gotten back from Abydos. Councilors, foster parents emotional breakdowns. Even manage to try and commit suicide once. Put him in rehabilitation for awhile. He never really had friends, was always alone and managed to learn twenty-three languages. Now for a kid that was a great accomplishment. He went into archeology, and voiced opinions that wee true but did not impress the people before him and soon found himself on the streets, with bills and a crappy apartment. That's when Catherine offered him a job and his whole life changed. I believe that if he had not accepted the job he would either be dying or in the grave already. Just one look at him could see that he was well adjusted to just about anything. From Abydos to Earth he could make himself at home anywhere. He had lost Sha're, saved her, almost got killed himself and then managed to lose her again, to the Goa'uld. He had never really recovered from that; he carried that pain in his heart like an iron weight. For a man who suffered so much it was a wonder that he had every survived. As a looked up I was surprised to see that the waterfall was only about a couple meters away from me. I walked the last couple of meters. I was hoping there was come sort of path or trail to get to some sort of secret holding cell where Danny would be. Nothing but a solid rock wall. Great. I had walked all this way for a solid wall that ended. I felt around for depressions or something that would indicate a door or something that would be of use. Nothing still. I went to the far edge of the waterfall. There was nothing but a nice healthy drop, unless... I stuck my hand into the waterfall and felt for the back of the wall. No wall. Taking a deep breath I plunged into the wall of sheer white. And found myself on the other side of a long hallway. I had never seen anything like this on earth, granted of course that I never really looked, but now I had some idea where Danny might be. The hallways were sparsely lit and the only light emanated from the wooden torches that lined the wall in every one-meter intervals. I was more nervous then I seemed to show. Here I was, in an alien compound with no weapons except a handgun and was probably surrounded by an unknown number of hostiles. It was too risky to look room to room but I figured that they would try and keep him somewhere where he would not interfere. I choose the darkest hallway. I found no sign of Daniel but I kept looking. From one door I could hear a human voice.   
"Look, could you at least let me see my friends?" Another voice, decidingly female and another voice that was a tad bit lower voiced their protest.   
"No, must not."   
"Very dangerous."   
"Bad men there."   
"The server of the bad one." They talked so fast and with so much flurry it was very difficult to understand them. A frustrated sigh emanated from the human voice made another few titters erupt from the two other voices.   
"You wait, we bring Haird." The pitter-patter of feet was heard coming towards his door made him turn and swiftly disappear into the shadows. The door creaked open and two stick like figures slid out the door, closed it and whirled to walk away again. It seemed like one smooth movement and Jack watched the figures twirl and then turn a corner. I reached over and took hold of the broad oriental door handle. It swung open quiet easily for such a big door. The light on the outside was dimmed as the lamp on the table drowned it out. Almost the entire room was lit up by the one lamp. Speaking of, the room was entirely swamped with books. Thousands and thousands of books. As I first stepped in the room, the musky smell had nearly overpowered me. It smelled slightly like Danny's office back on base. I searched the room, and in a corner I saw a hunched figure who was either feigning sleep or was. I stepped closer and I saw the light catch the back of the head of the slouched figure. Daniel. Hesitantly at first I reached out a hand and touched him on the shoulder. I didn't really hope to get a response, but Daniel jerked up, grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me. It seemed so much like a defensive move that I didn't do anything back, and I heard a voice behind my ear.   
"Let me go." Daniel. At least he was okay, or at least seemed to be okay. I didn't struggle. Then again, Danny could have broken my arm too with that hold. Finally I was released and I managed to look back at Daniel.   
"Why hello Daniel. Long time no see." Daniel backed away, fearing a trick. I didn't blame him. I did an overall assessment of him. He had a darkening bruise along his left cheek and his leg was out in front of him. It didn't seem broken now, the leg pant was ripped off and there was a scar that was fading. He still although had some sort of contraption that was a brace or something that hindered his movement slightly. Daniel narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to see if this wasn't a hoax.   
"How can I be sure you're the real Jack?" The question off-setted me slightly.   
"What do you mean Danny-boy?" I never meant it to show that I actually was the real Jack, but it did it. Daniel surprised me and gave me a hug that almost cracked my ribs. I fought for a breath until Daniel got the point.   
"I thought you had left me again, like on Onnaes." His eyes brimmed in the harsh light. And I couldn't help but pat him on the back. I never knew the kid could get so choked up about those kinda things. Well, that's Danny for you.   
" Do you think I would leave you with any thing less than a fish head?" Danny smiled a bit at that one. He laughed softly.   
"Don't you mean sushi?" I couldn't help but chuckle at that one. At least he still had his sense of humor. I know that he needed to be set free, but from what? He didn't have and visible chains or any type of restraint, so I wondered what he was doing.   
"Daniel, why are you here." I couldn't have asked him a stupider question. Although he didn't mind, he seemed to think about it. Unconditioned response. Danny shrugged. He still was wearing the off-world clothes he always wore minus the pant leg and his jacket. I looked at his face, which was locked in thought. He shrugged.   
"No idea. Usually those people, or whatever they are, are here, guarding me. This was the first time they let me alone." He shrugged again and gesture vaguely to the stack of books on the table beside him. "They want me to translate these books." I widened my eyes in a show of amazement.   
"All those books?" Daniel took me seriously, he shouldn't have.   
"Yes. I told them I wouldn't translate a word unless you guys were found." He shook his head and looked up at the doomed ceiling. "Big load of nothing that did me." I could feel his desperation. He must have been here... I looked at my watch... Two days! I looked at my watch in a double take. Night hadn't fallen yet, but already two earth days had passed. I remembered Carter telling us something about distance from the sun and axis of the world and saying that days were longer, but this was ridiculous. I looked at the small room cramped with books and I wondered how Daniel hadn't been able to go nuts on me yet. This room, this library wasn't more than four by four meters in walking length. I would even be clasterphobic to be in here that long. I noticed the sweat on Danny's brow and decided we would have to get out of this junkyard. I patted my vest, looking for something I could use as a distraction. My fingers closed on a wire-framed object. I pulled them out and remembered that I had found and put Danny's glasses in my pocket. They were still together and I opened the wire pieces. I gave them to Daniel who smiled at the familiar sight, or rather feel of his glasses. He put them on. Closing and opening his eyes to try and clear his vision. I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath and the sight of Danny with two cracked lenses and blinking furiously. He looked sort of stupid and funny at the same time. I grabbed them off his nose.   
"Forget it Daniel. They're broken. The Doc will give you another pair when we get home." I put them back in my pocket and told myself that at least the frames were still intact. That would save the government at least fifty bucks. I kept searching my pockets until I found an extra clip of bullets. Taking the piece between my mouth and hand I pulled until it separated and some powdery dust sprinkled the air. I spit out the back part of the bullet and opened the door, gesturing, and hoping, Danny would follow and have the sense to shut up. Once outside the library I grabbed a torch and put it on the floor. It dimmed momentarily but flared up. I turned back to Daniel.   
"At the count of three run." I mouthed the words. Danny nodded in understanding. I put up my fingers. One... Two... Three! I dumped the gunpowder and ran, Danny in front of me. A large explosion resounded through the hallway and the aftershock knocked both of us to the ground. Behind us there was a screech, like an animal. My ankle throbbed in time with the seconds trickling away. I hauled myself to my feet and grabbed Daniel. He winced but I thought nothing of it. He and I limped and hobbled as best we could to the watery wall that was our way out. Danny looked at the wall and then back at no one.   
"You have to be kidding, right?" I shook my head and shoved him in. With a look back I also jumped out, fueled by the voiced that resounded down the hallway. And I jumped in the middle of a sunny, grassy area. My ankle twisted under me, this time I twisted with it. I rolled and finally came to a stop. Franticly I looked around for Danny. Nowhere. I managed to teeter to my feet.   
"Daniel!" I hollered. I heard a voice and realized that it came from the edge of the cliff that was right beside the entrance of the secret caverns. There was only one person that would be down there. Daniel. I took off as fast as I could. Now, I've never really been afraid of heights, but the drop altogether was frightening. I would've never told Daniel that. Then again, with his fear of heights he should have been screaming silly. I saw Daniel, at least a meter down, clutching the wall like a demented child. He had his face pressed to the wall and his eyes were closed. I cast my eyes heavenward for a minute. Just great. I stripped off my coat and lowered it to Daniel, I begged that I would be able to pull him up.   
"Daniel!" I yelled. He didn't move. "Daniel! Grab the coat." I dug my heels into the hard ground and watched Daniel, with his eyes still closed, make a grab for the coat. He wrapped it around his arm and then slowly let his arm grab the top of the sleeve. I yanked, and with a started exclamation Danny rose about a couple centimeters. I grunted and strained.   
"Jack it's not going to hold." I pulled again.   
"This would be the best day for you to lose some weight." Then I again looked at the sky, which was starting to dim with signs of evening. "This would be the best time for your angel to show Danny-boy." As if reading my mind, I heard two voices not far behind me. Carter, Teal'c. I smiled to myself. "Never fails." Soon I was joined by Sam and Teal'c who pulled and we all tumbled like dominoes when Danny finally popped up. We lay there, watching the sky above turn colors. Jack levered himself in a sitting position. He nodded to Carter and Teal'c.   
"Thanks." They nodded. I turned to Daniel. "Let's go home." We all nodded. We all said yes. I didn't expect any better or worse. We all got up; Me and Danny the two limping idiots, rambled and stumbled like drunken men back to the Stargate. Sam was glad to see Danny was alright, the look in her eyes was priceless, but when she saw me... whoo boy, I was going to get it. And I was right. I rolled my eyes, and Danny, beside me, looked amused. So did Teal'c. Well, as amused as he ever looks. The entire time back Sam was lecturing me (can you believe this: Me?) and I knew I wasn't going to hear the end of it. When the Stargate finally loomed into view it looked just like I had left it. Except of course for the three, jolly looking figures in front of it. Again they were decked out in a multitude of colors, the first more vibrant than the next. Personally I would've shot my way out, I was tired and I wanted to go home. Well, I'd have to settle for the infirmary instead, but maybe I could get Danny to smuggle me a beer. Any ways, you could see the clouds boil and brew under the three tempests' hands. Personally I still don't believe in that voodoo crap and I don't intend to start too. This had to stop. I grabbed Danny and we hobble up to the three figures, which had the grace to at least look the least bit afraid. I went to the tallest.   
"Look, what do you want," I said in my most diplomatic tone. Danny shot me an annoyed look: Lose it or move it. I took the point and shut up. Danny knelt down and looked the smallest one in the face.   
"I'm sorry, I can't, and I won't help you if you insist that I stay here, away from my friends and family." After a little after though he continued. "They are my family, and would you like to be taken away from your family?" The smallest looked up at his oldest siblings and shook his head.   
"No. We want our family too. Not living, but dead, but they are in the books." He shook his head sadly, the twilight shimmering over the delicate features. Danny smiled.   
"I translated most of the writing in a language that you might be able to read. You will find everything you need there, on paper." Danny stood, still hand in hand with the little squirt. I couldn't help it. The two older ones looked at them, their eyes dark and mysterious. The little one turned to her siblings and nodded. The eldest waved his hand over the expanse of scenery He mouthed two words and they disappeared as if they had never been there before. Danny looked at the spot for a second more then back to his friends who were watching him with a certain curiosity. He shrugged. Sam smiled. She knew the feeling. She turned to the DHD, surprisingly intact after the surprise storm and dialed home. Danny looked out at the beautiful expanse just as the three children of sorts had and smiled a peculiar smile. He turned to the familiar stars dotting the horizon.   
"Then the gods restored all peace and love and ruled the once harsh forests to the jungles of life." The words held no particular meaning to me, but somehow, I knew that a greater purpose had arisen. Something not even my so-called brilliant friend could ever figure out, the bonding of a single planet to a vast universe, planets that exist on the level of new and old technology. The fight between evil and good, and the one thing that gave hope, love. I looked at Danny, then at the wormhole that stabilized and sat in a shimmering pool, awaiting its four passengers. On angel's feet do we tread until we bind all but the simplest of forms. Just something I heard from a little something called faith.   
  


KaraMeL 

Bear with me here, this was my first story in "I" naritive. As you can see I'm not used to it.   
  
  


EMAIL ME

[][1]

   [1]: MAILTO:Kristine_sci@hotmail.com



End file.
